1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly, and more particularly to a lock assembly that can be used to implement many different locking methods for many different kind of locks.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional locks are used to protect property and secure people's safety. Most locks are designed for a specific application such as a door lock, a computer lock or a car lock. One lock means one design. No single lock design is available for multiple applications. Therefore, no lock assembly exists that has been designed for all applications. Many lock manufacturers spend much money to fabricate many difficult kinds of locks.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lock assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.